bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Bolt Phoenix Ardas
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40095 |no = 753 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 24 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 173 |animation_idle = 78 |animation_move = 55 |movespeed_attack = 6 |movespeed_skill = 6 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 76, 81, 86, 91, 96, 101, 106, 111, 116, 121 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 76, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112, 116 |bb_distribute = 10, 8, 10, 8, 10, 8, 10, 8, 10, 8, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 30, 36, 42, 48, 54, 60, 66, 72, 77, 82, 87, 92, 98, 104, 110, 116, 123, 130, 137, 144, 151, 158, 165, 172, 179, 186, 193 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |description = The original divine bird which all other types of birds are descended from. Since the time when the heavens and the earth were created, this astral being has watched over the land from the skies. No human has ever laid eyes upon this creature, and only one line in all of mythology actually references it. "Storms are born when Ardas flaps its wings, and its cries manifest into thunder clouds." Whoever manages to summon this legendary bird will gain the power to change the entire world. |summon = Be amazed! Fear me, Summoner! I have arrived! To be by your side! |fusion = Were you expecting me? Rejoice, Summoner! For I have risen from the flames! |evolution = Remember this, Summoner! I reside in the heart of storms! I surge like lightning! | hp_base = 4028 |atk_base = 1306 |def_base = 1236 |rec_base = 1222 | hp_lord = 6002 |atk_lord = 1834 |def_lord = 1705 |rec_lord = 1598 | hp_anima = 6745 |rec_anima = 1400 |atk_breaker = 2032 |def_breaker = 1507 |atk_guardian = 1636 |def_guardian = 1903 |rec_guardian = 1499 |def_oracle = 1606 | hp_oracle = 5705 |rec_oracle = 1895 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Thunder God Barrier |lsdescription = 15% reduction in damage from Thunder types & great boost in BB gauge produced during Spark |lsnote = 75% boost to Spark damage (does not boost in BB gauge produced during Spark) |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = Lucetius |bbdescription = 11 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies & probable Paralysis effect |bbnote = 60% chance to inflict |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 200 |sbb = Fulgrator |sbbdescription = 27 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies & boost in Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 70% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 27 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 27 |sbbmultiplier = 420 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 40094 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = |addcatname = }}